Donovan "Yui" Hedgehog
'' "Come here baby <3...." '' '' Yui when she flirts with her opponent to catch them off guard.'' Donovan "Yui" Hedgehog is an angel warrior/hedgehog hybrid. You know that she is the sister of phantom spirit Cyanide "Cinos" Hedgehog and wolf spirit Thundertonian "Puncher" Hedgehog. Pretty much like Cinos having a Masked Phantom and Puncher having an Elemental Wolf, Yui has a Double-Blade Warrior spirit named Ashura. Yui is a very honorable warrior, and a hot one. Her body is so attractive that even her foes who are guys can fall under a lustful spell. Even Cinos and Puncher could fall in love with their own sister. The same goes for Ashura. Auanos and Yang go crazy when she acts hot around them. It makes Auanos turn into a crazed poison fog of lust and makes Yang start a howl. Origins Yui was born at the time Cinos and Puncher were created. She is the only Cyanide Sibling to have been born naturally. Her mother Angel was a kitsune, and a sneaky one. Her father Julian was what looked like a wolf in phantom armor colored blue. The phantom wolf spirit was eventually splitted to incarnate Auanos and Yang and Julian eventually splited his phantom and feral souls into his two sons Cinos and Puncher. Yui was tasked by her parents to keep her brothers safe until they could fight on their own when they were escaping to Mobius. She got amnesia with no cause known. The Present Now Yui is a stay at home sister. She cares for the house while her brothers are out and about. She has regained her memories and learned to keep her powers under control. Techniques Blade Rush This move enhances her speed to where she's practically invisible. Chained Blades She throws the blades at her enemy and pulls them to her for a devastating final blow. Chaos Control The only teleportation and time manipulation ability she can use. Requires a Chaos Emerald. Personality Yui has a fighting spirit and a sweet passion, but can be very seductive a lot. She likes to tease Cinos and Puncher with her seductiveness and drive them crazy, sometimes even triggering Masked Phantom and Elemental Wolf transformations, but she's still a sweet girl inside her heart. Weaknesses Yui isn't spiritual potential high like Cinos and Puncher are, so she can be an easy target if it wasn't for her incredible agility and amazing perception of attacks to back her up. She is also a Healer Type. They usually just heal and fight if they have to, but Yui enjoys fighting and heals allies on the go. She isn't very good with ranged energy blasts, but can repel them back. Not to mention, she also has tons of fanboys who want to date her. Her brothers may or may not have killed some in the past, but it's them being overprotective. She's weak against Poison, Frost, Boil, and Crystal Elements. Passive Stated earlier, Yui is a stay at home woman who takes care of the house while the brothers are gone. She gets lonely sometimes and heads out herself. Quotes "So, ya wanna dance?" When showing signs of itching for a fight "Would someone help me please? <3" When she's using seduction to lure "Ccccciiinnnooosssss. Ppppppuuuunnnccchhheeerrrrr.." When trying to catch her brothers